Beating Heart
by otakuloverbookfangirl
Summary: Being in love with someone sometimes hurts. Especially if your homosexual and they're not. The loneliness eats you alive. All you want is a companion that loves you back. Is that too much to ask? One day, they'll hear your beating heart. Hopefully, before it's too late. (PERNICO)
1. Chapter 1: Find me

**I deleted "I'm Coming Home To You." I don't ship Thalico anymore.. I'll continue with "The Group On Fire." Just not at the moment. And I'm not sure about "More Than Frenemies." **

**I have pretty much shipped Pernico since The House of Hades. *I might write another fanfic: Athena's Tree* The problem with me writing fanfiction is that I get writers block, I quit for the day, then I procrastinate... But I'll try my best.**

**(PERNICO)**

Chapter 1: Find me

"Percy!" Annabeth started sprinting towards us. When she got to Percy she grabbed his hands. "Woah, what happened?" Percy asked her squeezing her hands for reassurance. She started jumping up and down. "My dad filled out an application for us and three friends to go to a camp that will help us get into a good college!" "That's amazing Annabeth!" Percy kissed her while she giggled.

Percy, Jason, and I were walking toward our usual lunch table before Annabeth came. Before you think I have lots friends, I'm gonna stop you. Jason became friends with me the first day he arrived here. He became my friend cause I was the only student without a lab partner in biology. Jason Grace has blonde hair neatly cut hair with blue eyes. He is friends with Percy because of me.

Percy and I have been friends since 4th grade. We're Sophomores now. After we first became friends, we would spend the night at each others house and just do whatever we do. Watch tv show marathons, have horor movie nights, and video games. He met Annabeth during our first year of high school, and by the second year they were Jackson has sea-green eyes with black messy hair that is naturally cut.

Annabeth and I our friends. Not best friends, yet not frenemies. Ever since she started dating Percy I've been trying to keep my distance from her. Annabeth Chase has the grayest eyes you'll ever see and dirty blonde hair which she keeps in a ponytail.

I would probably be friends with Annabeth with her dating Percy and all if it weren't for the fact that I have a teeny little crush on Percy. Okay maybe a giant crush, but same thing.

My last friend is Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She has always supported me more than I care to admit. She figured out about my crush on Percy in middle school. She's been encouraging me to "come out of the closet" and tell Percy, but I don't feel like I can. Or that he would understand. Rachel has bright red curly hair, freckles, and emerald green eyes.

"Where's the camp?" Percy asked continuing our walk to our lunch table. "Long Island, so we won't be far from home. We'll stay there from the week after school is, to staying at least to July fifth. The credit from the activities should help us get more of a chance we have now to get into the college of our dreams!" She said excitedly.

We sat down at our table outside. "Tell Mr. Chase I said thanks." Percy said getting his lunch out of his bag. She pecked him on the cheek. "I got to go tell Rachel! I'm inviting her too." Yeah they were friends. "Nico, Jason you'll are invited too." She nodded ttowards us then ran away to tell Rachel. Summer was three weeks away. Another Percy/Annabeth adventure to look forward to. Yeah.

**[*]**

After school Percy and I were walking to his house. It was Friday so I was suppose to spend the night with him.

"Neeks, do you want to go to the camp with Annabeth and I?" Percy asked walking beside me to his house. I obviously didn't want to go to a camp with them together, but I wasn't sure if I could go a whole summer without Percy. "Maybe." I said sticking my hands in my pockets. "I hope you can go. I need my buddy there!" He ruffled my hair. I blushed and ducked away from his hand. His phone chimed in his pocket. He checked it.

"It's Annabeth." I turned away and scowled. "Oh god! I forgot I promised I would go with her to the mall tomorrow and look for an outfit for our end of the year dance. I told her I'd meet her at 10:00am. Uh... Nico, please come with me!" "Oh, no! I'm not going dress shopping with you and your girlfriend. Anyways, why are you'll shopping now? There still is 3 weeks of school left." I asked while we were nearing his street. "Annabeth's persistent." I nodded.

When we got to his house we went through the front door. Sally was washing dishes at the sink. "Hello Sally." I waved to her. She turned to us and smiled. "Hello Percy." She kissed his head then turned to me. "Hello Nico." She kissed my forehead too. Mrs. Jackson is the kindest person you'll ever know. She has kind features and soft brown hair with a few streaks of gray.

"We'll be in my room, Mom." Percy called to her walking to his room. I folowed him. "What do you want to do, Neeks?" "I don't know Perce." Following his nickname calling. "Well how about a litte internet browsing?" He smirked. "No!" Last time I let him search the internet, it didn't end well. You can image what happened.

"Ugh. Fine! Hmm... Paranormal Activity marathon?" Percy asked. "Why not." I shrugged. He went to the living room and came back with CDs. He put CDs in, one after another.

By the last when I was at the edge of my seat putting them all together in my head trying to understand. Once I put it in chronological order I went to go explain it to Percy. He was passed out laying against the head board of his bed. It was 1:43am. I did the most nicest, yet embarrassing thing a friend should ever do. I pulled off his jeans and replaced them with shorts. I changed his shirt too. Of course he was still asleep. After I finished changing him, I changed myself trying to return my face to it's normal color.

I slipped into bed next to him. The next thing I did was so embarassing. I was hoping so bad he was still asleep. I kissed his forehead and whispered, "Goodnight." In response he turned over. I soon fell asleep myself.

**[*]**

I woke up to a knock on the door. "Percy, Nico. It's nine. Annabeth called and said to make sure you'll were awake and getting ready." Said Percy's step dad Paul. "I'm up Mr. Blofis." I turned to Percy, he was still asleep. "I'll get him up." "Thank you, Nico."

I went to Percy. I grabbed the sheets, and yanked them. Percy got startled by the air. "Ah! Ugh... What?" "We're suppose to meet Annabeth in an hour." I said. Percy rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Oh yeah. Okay..." And with that we got ready.

**[*]**

We arrived at 10:10pm. We met with Annabeth and Rachel at the formal clothes place. "Where have you'll been? We've been waiting!" Annabeth complained to Percy. "Sorry. It took a while to get here." I nodded in agreement. "Well, come on Percy." Annabeth grabbed his arm and walked off leaving me with Rachel.

"She knows." Rachel whispered.

"Knows what?"

"That you like Percy."

"How? Did you tell her?" I asked panicking.

"No, of course not. She noticed how you look at him. Annabeth was a little unsure, but then she saw how you look at them together. It was different then you looking at just Percy." Rachel sighed. "Oh..." I blushed. "So now she's going to try and keep him away from me?" She nodded. "But I'm not trying to steal him away from her." I protested. "She is afraid that you might one day."

Rachel and I walked around. Annabeth was acting clingy with Percy. "Oh Percy, wouldn't this dress bring out my eyes?" "Oh yeah... sure." It was getting annoying.

"You know what we need?" Percy announced. "Churros!" He raced off towards the snack stand. Rachel was on the other side with a blonde teenager. He was probably hitting on her. I waved it off. Annabeth came towards me.

"You should tell him." I raised my eyebrow playing dumb. "He has the right to know how you feel about him."

"I think it's my decision to tell him." I furred my eyebrows.

"I hardly think he would feel the same, so you really should tell him." I couldn't do anything but stare at her in disgust.

"If you don't tell him, I will." Annabeth said seriously. My mouth dropped. "Who wants a churro?" Percy asked coming in the store. "No food in the store!" The manager called. "Sorry, man." Percy stepped out. "I would, Percy." Annabeth walked toward him. She took a bite out of a churro and smiled at me.

"Percy, I have something I must tell you." I looked to Annabeth, what was she doing!? "Wait!" Percy and Annabeth looked towards me. I don't know what was wrong with me. I was filled with anger and disgust. I walked up to them. Rachel looked at me across the room in confusion. Then it happened.

"I'm gay! I like people of the same gender! Men, guys, boys, whatever you choose. I am not straight, I'm bisexual!" Percy, Annabeth, and Rachel were speechless. I looked to Annabeth. "I hope your happy now." With that, I ran home.


	2. Chapter 2: Fight For You

**I'm naming the chapters after songs from the Divergent soundtrack. (Or something close). So feel free to listen to that exact song while you read. This chapter is **_**Fight For You **_**by **_**Pia Mia. **_

**Remember when in doubt **_**Beating Heart **_**by **_**Ellie Goulding. **_**(First chapter was **_**Find You **_**by **_**Zedd).**_

**(PERNICO)**

**Chapter 2: Fight For You**

I ran home. Well I only live 4 miles from the mall. I guess I would have been against it if I weren't so angry. Why did Annabeth have to have me tell Percy. Crap it.

I went up to my apartment. The complex is pretty big. I live on the top floor. I knew everyone was home, so I had to try and not make a scene.

I quietly opened the door and closed it. "Hey Honey!" My stepmother, Persephone called.

I panicked. "Erm..." I ran straight down the hall and into my room. "Ni-" My dad had last said as I slammed the door.

I leaned against the door. "Why me? Why.." I slid down to the floor and put my head in my hands. I knew someone was bound to check on me, so I reached up and locked the door.

My family is probably the most complicated thing to explain, but every time I cry I can't help but remember the story.

*****_"Mommy. Are you okay?" "Yes dear." Maria di Angelo answered her little boy. "But mama." Maria collapsed . "Dad! Bianca!" Nico bursted into tears. His father ran into the room. "Maria." He grabbed her into his arms. "Nico get your sister."_

_The child obeyed and ran into his sister's room. "Bianca." He stuttered. The older sibling sat down her book." It's mom." _

_Bianca di Angelo followed her brother. "Bianca, call 911." Hades di Angelo, their father commanded. _

_*****Nico walked into his mother's hospital room. "Mama?" He looked in and saw his sister crying with their father. "Are you okay?" The young child asked. Bianca ran to hug him. "Neeks." She sniffled. "Mom's gone." _

_*****"But Bianca, it's movie night." "Yes I know, Nico. I'm just going to the store to get us popcorn." Bianca explained. She kissed him on the cheek. "You'll be fine. Your strong. And besides, dad is here."_

_*****"Daddy where is Bianca?" Hades looked at the clock. "She should have been back by now. It's just around the corner." Then there was a knock at the door. Hades opened the door, his son behind him. There was two police officers standing there. _

_"Are you'll Bianca di Angelo's family?" The father furred his eyebrows and nodded. "She was walking along the sidewalk when a drunk driver came and hit her. Her body flew into the lake. We recently discovered it and would like you to verify it."_

_*****"Nico, I'd like you to meet Marie Levesque. We're engaged. "_

_*****"Neeks. Marie is pregnant. That means you'll have a sister. She'll just be 3 years younger than you."_

_*****"Hades di Angelo." The Nurse walked up to the man and his son. "The child is healthy and safe. As for Marie Levesque, she's moved on to another place. Her last request was to name her daughter, Hazel Levesque." Then Hades lost it for the final time,hopefully._

"Nico? Are you okay?" I heard outside my door. "I'm f-fine Hazel. I just-" I screamed and bursted into tears. She tried turning the doorknob. "Nico. Please open the door."

I sniffed and unlocked it. I then stood up, opened the door, then plopped on my bed. Hazel walked in and sat beside me. She grabbed me and squeezed my shoulders. "What happened?" And I told her the horric experience from when we arrived at the mall.

"I knew there was something fishy going on with Annabeth." I nodded and sniffled.

I looked up at her. My sister was beautiful. She was mixed. Marie was African American while my dad was Italian. Her skin was still a little closer to her moms. She had chocalate curls. Her eyes were golden, they matched her kind smile.

"Well what are you going to do now? Percy knows. You might as well take advantage of your courageous action of coming out. Maybe this is for the better. Well maybe not the part about Annabeth pressuring you. But I know your strong enough to be fine." She kissed my cheek. "Hazel, please stay with me." "Of course."

**{*}**

My father let me stay home for one week. Hazel had explained to him and Persephone about me coming out. My stepmother had started crying. Dad was angry with Annabeth. Neither of them know about my feelings that are toward Percy though.

Apparantly my dad made me go back to school after one week so I could finish up the school year. After that coming up week there was just one more week of school. And after that I would have to decide if I'm going to the stupid smart camp.

When I told my father about the camp, he was against it because of Annabeth. But Persephone talked to him and convinced him it should be my decision.

"Dad! Why do I have to go back to school?.." I complained. "Nico di Angelo. You know you need to finish your Sophomore year. You just have to go to school for 2 months weeks. And besides, you don't answer your phone when all your stupid friends call." I rolled my eyes.

Everyone thinks I look just like my father. We both have obsidian colored hair, dark eyes, and olive skin. But honestly, we both know I look like my mother. He tossed his hair and grumbled.

"Rachel has insisted on talking to you, 6 times today." "Ugh, just don't answer like I do." He furred his eyebrows. "They're worrried about you." He raised his voice. "Whatever." I stormed to my room just to find Persephone sitting atop my bed. "Nico."

"Ugh! What?" I stood in front of her. Everybody was making things worse for me. She was playing with her long chocolate brown hair. "Next person who calls, answer." I calmed down a tiny bit. I grabbed my phone off my nightstand. It was a red flip-phone. Yeah...

I took a seat next to her. Ironically 4 seconds later it rings. "Hello?" "Nico! Hey! Are you okay?" "No." It was Jason who called.

"We've been worried about you." I nodded. Persephone was watching me.

I could hear Rachel in the background.

"Give me that... Nico di Angelo! How dare you not communicate with us for a whole week!?"

"Er.. Sorry?"

"Pfft, sorry? Wow, di Angelo. Where are you?"

"Uh, at home." I answered.

"We are on the way!" "Wait! What?"

**{*}**

I heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Hazel called. The "whole family" was in the living room watching a football game. I wasn't paying attention. I was lost in my thoughts. Okay, it was Sunday. That's all I knew.

"Pizza." Hazel looked confused. I folowed my 14 year old half-sister. (3 age difference). Hazel opened the door. There stood Jason, Percy, and Rachel. Rachel held a pizza box that said, "Dare's family pizza." I guess rich people really did have their own pizza companies.

"I didn't know you'll were coming by." Hazel inquirred. "Well we are Nico's one and only support group." Percy said. "If we were going to show up unexpected we would have shown up years ago. We told Nico. I guess we should have told someone more responsible." Jason smirked. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "Okay, Grace."

Persephone grabbed my father's arm and dragged him towards the room. We all went to the dining table. "I wonder what they're doing in there." Percy grinned. Rachel grimaced and punched him. I flinched. Erm... for reasons. Hazel rolled her eyes. "They're probably deciding what time they should come eavesdrop on us." I agreed.

"Well we should have 'Operation Rainbow Nico' commence." Rachel announced. "Is that like code for me being gay?" "Something like that." Jason said. My sister smiled as did I.

We ate Rachel's pizza while playing card games. Mostly Percy's favorite, _Blackjack. _**(Pun intended! ^-^).** After a while they went around in a circle making a statement about my "recent announcent."

Rachel started, "My dear friend Nico. I'm not sure why the sudden outburst, but I am glad you came to terms with your sexuallity." She gave me a geniune smile. Hazel and I pursed our lips because we were one of the few who knew why I came out so suddenly. "I love you like a little bro, di Angelo." She sqeezed me soon after.

Jason added, "I wish I could have been there, the way they said your expression was, wow probably priceless. They said you little looked mad/confused/constipated/happy. That must have been hilarious." Rachel glared at him. "Um.. I mean I'm proud that you were brave. Love you bro." I faked a smile.

Percy concluded, "Dude, I want you to know we really do respect you. I'm glad you came out. It doesn't matter if your bi, your still _our_ Nico. Thanks for being true to yourself. Love you, man." He ruffled my hair and I blushed. I'm glad I have people who care for me. Er, I mean _had_ people who care for me.

3

{**Oooh! I'm so proud of myself for writing this in two days. I tried to make it longer, but I felt it should be the end of the chapter. Anyways please Review, it encourages me. If you review I'll pm you a response. If you don't get one I'll work on it. Follow and Favorite please! Thank you! Bye!}**


	3. Chapter 3: Hanging On

**Sorry this is like 1 month late. A new baby was added to my family and I had to be there. I hope your enjoying this fanfic as much as I am. I am so proud of myself especially for Nico's past. That was so hard, cause it's AU so yea. I guess I'll start. I'm gonna go ahead and jump to 2 weeks in the future. **_********Hanging On (I see MONSTAS remix) by Ellie Goulding.********_

**(PERNICO)**

Chapter 3: Hanging On

The following 2 weeks, my dad kept to what he said and forced me to go to school and finish up my Sophomore year. You couldn't imagine how happy I was to get out of there. The bus that took the campers to the camp left 7:00am on Monday. I told Percy and he told Annabeth I was going. Somehow she was perfectly fine with me going.

Besides Percy, Annabeth, and I. Jason and Rachel were coming. I was so glad they were coming. Percy and Annabeth would probably avoid me or she would act clinging when I would be around Percy.

Monday was tomorrow morning. Percy was supppose to come over tonight. Hazel was in her room. Dad and Persephone were talking about something. I was sitting on the couch staring at the door, waiting for him. After what seemed like 18 minutes, there was a knock at the door. "Coming."

I ran to the door and unlocked it. Percy stood there with a big grin. He held his blue duffel bag. I smiled at him, but then I made a mistake and looked to the right of him. Annabeth smiled at me. "We can have a small get together tonight before camp. We can have more fun. Especially that Annabeth is here! But I shouldn't take all the credit, it was her idea."

I tried my best to glare daggers at her. Annabeth's smile slowly faded. "Nico! Invite Percy in." My father called. "Come in." I mumbled walking away from the doorway. They both stepped in. "Hello Mr. di Angelo." Annabeth waved. My dad glanced at her. Then it happened in a flash. He ran over to us and screamed in her face. "How dare you force my son to announce his sexuality. It's not your place to decide when and who to tell his secrets too. It doesn't matter if you found out on your own. It still doesn't give you any right." He looked way beyond furious. "Hades, honey." Persephone dashed over, grabbed his arm, and pulled him towards their room.

Annabeth looked a little nervous. Percy looked at me, then her. "Annabeth. You forced Nico to tell us he's gay!? How dare you!" It was Percy's turn to look beyond furious. "I just wanted him to tell you'll the truth. I didn't want him to hide it from everyone. I'm sorry." A tear slipped from her eye. I just looked back and forth between the two. "It's not your place to decide when he tells us!"

Percy threw his bag off to the couch. He balled his fists and looked at Annabeth. "I fell in love with the Annabeth that made me want to risk my life for. Not the Annabeth that makes everything about her!"

"We've already talked about this!" They've talked about that? "Annabeth Chase, I can't take it anymore!" Tears slipped out of Percy's eyes. I resisted the urge to comfort him.

"We're through!" He turned away from her in anger. Annabeth kept crying, harder now. "Percy..." "No, Annabeth. I love you, but it's not right to do things like that." With that Annabeth left. I went and silently closed the door.

After what happened, Percy grabbed his bag and went to my room. I slowly followed him.

"What just happened..." He sat upon my bed sulking. He put his hands to his face, as tears streamed down.

I didn't know whether to comfort him or give him space. "You didn't have to stick up for me. You could have stayed with her and not have been my friend. If you want, I can see if Annabeth will come back." I whispered to Percy as I leaned against the door.

"D-don't talk l-like that, Nico. I would stand u-up for you... any day." He sniffled, wiping his tears.

"Anyways, we were having i-issues. Trust issues. " He sniffed again.

"Oh.."

"Yea."

He wipped his face and stood up. "What I did is what was needed to be done."

I glanced up at him. "Do you need me to do anything for you?"

"Hmmm..." He closed his Sea-Green eyes and pondered. "I know! We are going to find you a girlfriend, Nico!"

"G-girlfriend... But I told you I'm Bisexual." I furred my eyebrows as I looked at the carpet.

"Bisexual means you like both guys and girls. Unless you meant to say Homosexual. Meaning you like guys only."

I looked back at his face. His expression was unreadable. I couldn't tell his emotion. His hair was frayed and there was trails where his tears were.

"Oh... Then I'm Homosexual. Gay." He came up behind me and patted my back. "Then that's who you are. C'mon, we'll go find you a boyfriend."

He gave me his signature smirk. I felt a tear stream down my face, but I smiled back at him.

He doesn't care which gender I like. He still supports me. Maybe he is a true friend. And maybe, I'm falling harder for him.

Percy had dragged me out of my room and to the mall. It was 6:00pm on a Sunday. For Percy it was a perfect time for smoothies.

Even after everything that happened he bounced back quickly. He had texted Jason and Rachel that I'm actually Homosexual. They said they knew I meant that, because I "skip around and sing about rainbows."

Percy and I sat outside at the Smoothie shop. I never cared to learn the place's name, so it just went by "Smoothie Shop."

"Okay, Neeks." I faced down and drunk my smoothie blushing because of the nickname. "After this we will find you, your true love." He announced.

After the room temperature returned to my face I looked back at Percy. "I don't want to find, 'my true love.'" I answered him. "This seems a little out of character for you, Percy. I would never have saw you as a match-maker."

"Well you know what they say, 'When a couple breaks up, a happier couple meant to be for eternity get's together.' In this case it will be you and your new boyfriend."

"First of all, nobody has ever said that. And second of all, it's theoretically impossible for a couple to be together for eternity. Henceforth, 'Till Death Do Us Part.'"

"Then in theory a divorce would be like death.. Wait, I'm a little puzzled... Well we're still going to get you a boyfriend." He flashed a grin as his eyes lit up.

"I told you, I don't want a boyfriend." Okay.. maybe that was I lie, what I just told Percy. But I wasn't about to tell him the truth about my feelings for him yet.

"Fine, what would you like?" You..um..ermm. "To go to this stupid Smart Camp with you'll, come back, finish my Junior and Senior years, and then go to the college the camp will give me credit for."

Percy slurpped up the rest of his blueberry smoothie, and spoke, "You still want to go to the camp?" I nodded. "I don't know how Rachel and Jason will react to this. Especially since they know about what happened with Annabeth. But I guess if you want to go we'll stick with you and support you."

I smiled at him and finished my smoothie. All I could do now, was to countinue _hanging on. _


End file.
